dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Papaya Island
Papaya Island is a location on Earth, located east of Southern Continent and west of the Tropical Islands. It is where the World Martial Arts Tournament is located, and is where you can RP during the WMAT and its matches. The Yujis of the First Era Return It was a peaceful morning at the shore of Papaya Island. You can quite easily hear the ocean waves splashing at the shore, and it was quiet with no people around. That is, except for a single person laying unconscious by the shore, seemingly washed up from the sea. It was Shintaro Yuji. He awakens and gazes around the landscape, before mumbling "Isn't this..." He gets up and thinks, "I'm in... Papaya Island, on Earth?... What... What happened in Oblivion?" He seems unaware of himself rending a separate dimension in Oblivion, as these are literally the first moments Shin has experienced after blacking out from extreme exertion of power in Oblivion. "Where is everybody?..." Not so far from Shintaro stood Tsurugi glancing at cloudy spy with a blank state of mind. Due to Shintaro being recently descended to Earth, he wasn't emitting any energy, thus Tsurugi wasn't able to spot him. "So.... it was all a lie, huh?.... Yuji Clan.... Shinju Clan.... No signs of anyone, not even Alyra.... What's the point anymore?" He was apparently thinking to himself, with seabirds squwaking. Soon enough, he took his hand out of the robe to charge Lightning Energy. "There's no point.... anymore. It'd feel good having to be with everyone... again", he thinks "Shintaro, Jellal, Shuu... I'm sorry", a faint smile was visible on his face as he was about to hit himself.... Shintaro notices Tsurugi, and how he's holding his hand out with Chidori active, visually he can see that he's aiming it as his on stomach, as he thinks "Don't tell me he's gonna--?!" He dashes towards Tsurugi swiftly before shouting "Stop it!" And taps Tsurugi's back with Shin's Kurogan active; he absorbs the lightning energy Tsu was emitting, disabling his Chidori attack. "Tsurugi..." Shin says. "Do you know... what happened?..." Tsurugi's eyes widened as me notices Chidori disappeared "Wha....", he muttered, only to increase his shock by seeing Shintaro there. "What are.... you.... how", he questions for a bit, trying to remember who Shintaro was, and suffered from a slight headache on the spot. "How are you.... here? After all these years.... you?", he says as a smirk suddenly covers his face "So.... I'm dreaming... aren't I?" "Tsurugi-kun... All these years?... No..." Shintaro says. "The last thing I remember is the world was about to end, before I blacked out... and next thing I know, I wake up by the coast..." He looks back at the shore, before continuing, "Tsurugi-kun... I don't believe this is a dream... I think a plausible outcome is that the world really did end... And it began to cycle again, creating a second Era in place of the old multiverse... I can't be sure for just now, though... Besides... If this was true, then how did we both end up in the same era?..." He questions. "So... This is not a dream?.... haha.... HaHAHA", Tsurugi laughs out of joy before continuing "I might have a possible reason why we both ended up in same era, if you tell me how did you survive The End" "I'm not exactly sure, to be honest. Though, I do remember powering up to my maximum capacity - my Avatar and the Kurogan included. I possibly might have teared a whole in Oblivion, letting me conceal myself to end up here..." Shintaro replies, before trailing off to another thought. "Now that I think about it... Wouldn't that mean that I'm manipulating the... Void Element? With the Kurogan alone?" He asks. "So that happened....", Tsurugi explains "I do not remember about myself for sure, to be honest. However, I did find out that there's a power beyond Kamui", he says activating his Mangekyo "Perfect Kamui, that is. Unlike Kamui, I cannot use it at my free will, or power. It is the power which only clan leaders can use. According to what I've gathered so far, it only activates when flow of time disrupts, and it is then able to tear hole into anything, send anything to different portal. Let's put it this way: I am partially omnipotent that time", Tsurugi deactivates his Mangekyos "But, there's something else to it. It itself is life force. When It triggered, I ended up in void, with a bright light telling me "While it is true that the Shinju clan has done bad things in the past and have to repent for their sins, they must be forgiven and given an opportunity for a second chance. The Yuji clan isn't as different". Maybe there's more history to it....", he sighs "Perhaps after being able to tear hole into another universe, I think, we're granted with void element, strongest element so far." "I see..." Shintaro replies. "Kamui can control both space and time, while my Kurogan can only control space - though my field of control gets wider with the more power I emit. But how would I have ended up in this era, if enough time has passed within it to achieve high cultural developtment and advanced technology? Don't tell me I hibernated within the dimension?..." Shintaro shakes his head. "That would be impossible, I mentioned already that the Kurogan only manipulates Space... But how?... How did I end up in this Era, right after blacking out?..." He then trails off. "Unless... There's a possibility that I was frozen in time, and regained consciousness after hibernating for dozens of eons..." He looks back at the beach. "... Next to that beach..." He sighs. "I don't know if I should be worried..." "Perhaps you created a pocket dimension, /without/ flow of time in your subconciousness? But... are we the only ones remaining?", Tsurugi asks. "Maybe... But... I'm not sure..." Shintaro mumbles. He looks at Tsurugi's eyes. "Do you think we should explore the new Era, since we've been given another chance?" "I actually did.... No trace of our friends, families, or clan itself" he continues "That is why I was giving up here before I found you...." "Don't tell me you'd give up all hope in your life when you've been given a second chance..." Shintaro says. "We just have to explore the new world to see if we find any new friends." A lost Bastion and chance meetings Bastion is walking through the island holding his elbow keeping his gaze low to avoid looking at people, he is taking extra care not to bump into anyone "d-d-d-damn it Cubia y-y-y-you see one beautiful woman and you d-d-d-ditch me when you know i have n-n-n-no idea where i am" Sofia's walking around the island while holding one of her books in front of her and reading through it as she walks along. He notices Bastion about 5 meters across heading for the opposite direction, then shrugs and continues reading her book as she walks. Starr walks through the island with his hands in his pockets and his hood over his head. His black hair was trying to spike up under the hood, but it remained down."I have to get stronger...To master that form...The Chrono Saiyan..." He thought to himself and then as he was looking down, he bumped into someone and fell. Standing up quickly, and still looking down. He helped the person up."I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-" Starr then stared into the man's face deeply. He then saw a quick vision of a man, that looked similar.He snapped out of his trance. "I-I'm sorry for staring." He said, looking down from the man, trying to keep his distance. A woman stops him. She looks into his eyes. "Are you alright sir?" she questions. The woman is wearing a sleeve and strapless shirt with black and white stripe, deep blue jeans, Converse All-Star black and white shoes, dyed red hair, crystal blue eyes, and a black vest. Bastion looks sideways to avoid looking Starr in the eye "its o-o-o-ok i s-s--should have payed more attention i'm s-s-s-sorry" he bows down appologetically and then notices Alice "oh y-y-your that girl from before w-w-w-ith the deadeye shot and itchy t-t-t-t-trigger finger" Sofia stops to look at Bastion's direction once more, noticing that a small crowd gathered around him. Sofia squints her eyes, and decided to watch them from a little bit farther away, not getting involved with the conversation. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas A Strange DetourCategory:Tournament site Kohl landed on the island, after flying from North City. This was a simple detour, since he was going to head back to Satan City. Moka laid on a blanket she had laid out to sleep on after her walk around the island. "Now to see if anyone worth meeting is on this small rock." Kohl checked his scouter, locking on the Moka's power level. He then walked to her destination, only to see Moka on her blanket. Moka felt she was being watched and looked around and then found Kohl. "Hi there!" She waved with a smile, exposing her vampire fangs. Kohl looked at her trying to see if she was an earthling or not. His suspicion of her not being one was proved right when he saw the fangs. "Hello." This thing might not be too friendly, and it has a similar power level to mine. ''He thought.'' "What's your name?" She said stretching. "Kohl. What is yours?" He asked, still expecting to be attacked. She stands up and does the traditional bow and then states, "I am Moka Akashiya of the four sisters to the royal Akashiya Family." ''Royal Family? That usually means they are used to hiring mercenaries... ''"Royalty then? I guess I should refrain from killing in your line of sight." Kohl said, jokingly. Moka squeaked of fear and replied, "What do you mean killing?!" Kohl chuckled. "Its a joke princess. I havent killed someone in at least a week." Moka covers her mouth in horror. "You've killed people?!" She said, starting tear up. Kohl face palmed. ''Great... ''He place his hand on her shoulder, as if trying to calm her down. "Its a profession, princess. Everyone has to get Zeni somehow. I get it from 'bringing justice to criminals'. I wont kill you if thats what your thinking about." Moka, still tearing, "But you still killed people! Killing people is awful!" "What if the people I killed were mass murderers who killed innocents? Doesnt that mean they forfeit the right of living?" "It's still not nice..." she replied, wiping her eyes. She sits down on the blanket and rests her chin on her knees. "It isnt nice, but someone has to do it. Thats why I it." He sat down in front of her, facing her. "I dont always kill them. Sometimes I simply make them amputees and let them escape. I take whatever I cut off to my employers and proclaim them as dead, providing that the criminal didnt do something major. But killing is not all I do, that I can assure you of." She looks at him. "Why do you do jobs that involves hurting people in the first place though..." She said quietly.